What was Revealed in the Closet
by mleberry
Summary: Peggy is angry with Jack. It's time he find out why.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

 _I hope you enjoy!_

 _This is unbeta'd so the mistakes are all mine._

 ** _Disclaimer: Author does not own any of the characters, and is in_**

 ** _no way profiting from this story_**

* * *

She was angry with him.

He wasn't really sure why, he just knew that ever since she got to work this morning, she had be ignoring him. Not that they spent an inordinately large amount of time together, but still she hadn't said one word to him all day. Not even when he spilled coffee down his front and had to change his shirt. He was expecting at least a snarky comment or a condescending smirk. He got nothing.

She hadn't ignored him like this since the staff holiday party 3 months ago. They had slowly become close friends in the months before as they worked more and more missions together, but that night, they had both gotten really drunk and ended up kissing under the mistletoe. For a while. Longer than strictly necessary. And Jack didn't regret it for a second. But Peggy...Peggy did. Their next sober interaction had been stifled and awkward, and since then, there conversions had settled into a polite formality, losing any sense of the joking kinship they had before.

And now she was just going to ignore him? He watched as the woman in question crossed the room and entered the file closet. Jack already missed her witty jokes and charming smile- he didn't think he could handle it if she stopped to talking to him altogether. Abruptly he stood, and followed her, slamming the door on the small room and turning the lock, before announcing

"We need to talk."

She had been facing away from him, stretching to reach a box on the top shelf, but whipped around at the sound of the door, before composing herself, and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Talk about what?" she said primly, arching an eyebrow.

"About us" he said. Peggy's eyed widened at this and he backpedalled quickly. "Er, i mean...about how your ignoring me."

Peggy relaxed a little at this, though she still looked angry."I'm not ignoring you Jack, I just have a lot of things on my plate right now" she said, her shoulders square to mine, her eyes warning me not to push her further. So, being as stubborn as an ass, I did.

"That is utter BS!" I spat at her. "You won't even look at me today!" Angry myself, I stepped closer to her, effectively pinning her against the cabinet. "What is so important that you can't even talk to me, huh Peg?" She tried to push me away.

"Jack just leave it alone be-" I cut her off.

"No. Tell me right now or i'll-"

"You'll what Jack? Shove me up against a locker?" She began to push harder on my chest. "Just let me go, before I knock you out." She was starting to sound desperate.

"Not before you tell me" I said stubbornly.

"Just drop it-"

"Tell me!"

"No, I'm not going to-"

"Just tell me alr-

"I'M PREGNANT"

* * *

A/N

Cliffhanger! (Sorrynotsorry)

I'm constantly trying to improve my writing so please review with any critiques or suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N_

 _Here's the last chapter- thanks so much for reading!_

* * *

"Tell me!"

"No, I'm not going to-"

"Just spit it out alread-"

"IM PREGNANT!" She shouted. Her eyes went wide and she slapped a hand over her mouth. I stepped back in shock, my words dying in my throat. Peggy's shoulders slumped, and for the first time since I've known her, she looked uncertain how to proceed. I finally cleared my throat and asked the obvious question,

"Who..?" If it was even possible Peggy looked even more miserable at this. My mind flashed briefly to Sousa, and my stomach did an uncomfortable flip. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breathe, seeming to resign her self to something. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she opened up her eyes and said

"You." My jaw fell open and I stood there like an ape with my arms at my side for a full minute while Peggy watched me process. However all I could get out was,

"But how..?...When...?" Her eyes flashed with hurt, and she curled her arms around her.

"The Christmas party? We got really drunk and, well..." She refused to look me in the eye, instead staring at the floor, while I continued to stare at her, dumbfounded.

"And your sure its...mine?" She nodded, still staring at the floor.

"You're the only one I've..." Suddenly everything started to click into place. The day after the office party, Peggy wasn't embarrassed that they kissed. She was upset because they had done so much more and he didn't remember it. They had made a baby for gosh sakes! A baby-he was going to have a baby. A crying, snotty, little person to take care, someone that he could play catch with and take to school, or call princess and hold close. And Peggy- they would have to get married. He would have to be around her for the rest of his life. He would come home from work, and she'd be there. He'd wake up and see her face sleeping on the pillow next to him every day. They'd grow old and watch their grandkids run around the yard. It sounded-

"Thompson...?" Peggy's worried remark cut through his reverie. He hadn't noticed the big fat grin that had been growing on his face, but for some reason this seemed to unnerve her. He turned to Peggy with a sense of wonder in his eyes.

"We're going to have a baby!" She looked shocked.

"I don't understand-You're happy?" she said her eyebrows creasing in confusion. I laughed loudly.

"Of course I'm happy!" I reached out and hugged her close, picking her up to twirl her around. Peggy was starting to smile, like a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders. "I'm completely ecstatic!" I leaned down to lightly grip her face. "I don't know if now is the time to tell you this, but I am completely, totally, without a doubt, in love with you." I bent down and kissed her softly, before pulling away to look into her eyes and gauge her reaction. Peggy just laughed and threw herself into my arms, kissing me with renewed vigor. That was the only answer I needed.

* * *

 _I'm always trying to improve my writing- please review if you have any suggestions!_


End file.
